powerriderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider 55
Kamen Rider 55 themed series to the franchise and is a Japanese at the fan-made season of Kamen Rider. Plot The casual life of a boy is going in a different direction as a lost friend enters his life. The lost friend claims the boy is the reborn prophet and the bringer of peace and redemption to all. Yes, it sounds crazy and incredible, but proof is in the scripts at a nearby temple. Distrustful of both this situation and of this lost friend, the boy somewhat grudgingly agrees to the proposal, there must be truth to all this and if so, this was the right choice to make. But what if this lost friend speaks only lies. Or what if everything told is completely true. How could an ordinary boy play a part in all this. Either way, the choice has been made. It's a political fantasy story about confronting reality. It kicks off at a belltower with a failed curse. Characters Allies Furutani Shimei Higashi Kenkichi Wakimoto Manami Villains Lillith Digby Zeldalia Hook Romani Maganti Backstory *Horiuchi/Kamen Rider Rajveer - He's proud, charming, charismatic and perhaps a little too restless. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his position. He was born in a wealthy family in a developed town. He lived happily until he was about 14 years old, but at that point life began to change. He explored the country and was learning how to cook in new styles. With the help of great friends, he lives the dream in a fast world. But with his bravery and cunning, there's nothing to stop him from accomplish all goals. He could quickly become somebody who could change the world. Despite all this success, he is currently still growing up and learning new things. He feels like there's more to see, taste and experience in this world. Luckily he has great friends to support him. *Naegi/Kamen Rider Mahaveer - He's humorous, quick, gentle and perhaps a little too ignorant. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his position. He was born in a wealthy family in an average port. He lived out of trouble until he was about 12 years old, but at that point things began to change. He started to experience the world and was growing up fast. Having overcome plenty of obstacles, he is discovering hidden secrets in a amazing world. But with his diligence and capability, there's nothing to stop him from finding a way to the top. He could quickly become an unstoppable force. But who really knows what will happen; he is currently having fun with friends. He feels like there's more to enjoy in this world. Luckily he has a close group of friends to support him. *Matsumoto/Kamen Rider Eferhild - He's witty, quick, modest and perhaps a little too opinionated. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his position. He was born in a high class family in an important village. He lived free of worries until he was about 17 years old, but at that point life began to change. He started to travel the world and was about to meet 'Mr(s). Right'. With the support of great friends, he is discovering hidden secrets in a amazing world. But with his bravery and eagerness, there's nothing to stop him from reaching full potential. He could quickly become a person of (great) importance. But anything could happen; he is currently still learning, exploring and discovering. He feels like there's more than meets the eye in this world. Luckily he has a great family to support him. Category:Kamen Rider Category:Series